Brittana the True Story But What Will Happen Next?
by ilynayarivera
Summary: This is my first fan fic so i hope you guys enjoy it, i have like 8 other chapters on this so please rate so i know if you like them!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfic, so I hope you guys enjoy it:) please leave comments. All of the chapters will be POV's because they are easier to write but I promise it won't be confusing.**

Chapter 1, Tell the Truth

_Santana's Monologue_

_As I walk down these too familiar halls thinking about glee club I'm stopped by the site of two blondes standing chattering away. Of course it was Sam and Brittany. Brittany is my best friend and Sam is my ex so there was nothing to worry about. I continued walking when Puck caught my eye, he was the most popular guy in the school, and since he is the hottest guy in the school I decided to go flirt a little and see if he wanted to tap this. _

"_Hey puck, looking hot" I was putting on my sexy voice to turn him on_

"_Hi Santana" He said staring at something else other than the set of rambunctious twins living on my rib cage_

_What! My sexy voice ALWAYS turns him on; I turn to see his is staring at Quinn. I knew he wasn't over her!_

"_Bye puck" I said sharply_

"_Wait where you going?" he shouted after me_

"_Your still in love with my home girl Quinn, so no more sweet lady kisses from me" I was proud, Puck was the kind of guy who would sleep with anyone if it meant keeping his rep up. I needed to find a real guy. _

_I sat in glee club, looking at the guys to see if anyone could live up to the expectations of a smoking Latina girl. Finn, too much blubber, plus he's in love with that hobbit. Puck, ladies' man. Mike, too Asian. Sam, ew no you can only have so much of that trouty mouth. Huh, guess there's no one. I'll just fly solo for a while. Just as I was about to tell Shuester about how his addiction to vests is turning into something serious and may need medical attention; I heard that cute girly laugh Brittany only does when she's flirting or dancing. Ah she is adorable, I'm so lucky to have such a beautiful friend like her._

"_Hey brit-brit what you doing tonight?" I loved flirting with her_

"_Nothing san, what's up?" She said flirting back_

_We always flirted; I mean that's what best friends do right... I only love Brittany as a friend; I mean I've slept with every guy in this school, that must make me straight, right?_

"_Santana?" she interrupted my thoughts_

"_Sorry uhm, where was I? Oh right, so wanna get your sweet lady kisses on this afternoon?" I winked_

"_Sure, what time and where?" she winked back_

"_My place, 10 o'clock. Oh and bring your school stuff you can stay the night" I always told Britt she could stay but it's not like anything ever happened, sometimes I wanted it to but Brittany didn't think of my in that way._

"_Sure I'll be there, but if lord tubbington smells of smoke I'm not coming, pretty sure he's started smoking again. Did you know he sold my phone for drugs!"_

_Hahaha, aw Brittany is so cute when she thinks her cat smokes and takes drugs, I love her so much. Shit what am I saying; I don't love Brittany in that way, do i?_

_**10 o'clock, Santana's bedroom**_

"_Take it lord tubbington has stopped smoking again" I said winking at her_

"_Sure has, now where is my sweet lady kisses?"_

_We started to make out like usual, but this time was different, It felt different to me, it felt passionate. I think I'm in love with Brittany and I need to tell her that. Luckily she doesn't have a boyfriend so it's a bit easier to say. Once we finished our make out session, I sat up and pulled her up with me, grabbed her hands and said "Brittany, I need to tell you something"_

"_Are you okay San? You sound stressed" She sounded worried, this made me feel that feeling again, love._

"_No, I need to tell you something but you have to promise to not tell anyone, this is mine and your little secret okay?"_

"_Yeah sure, just tell me"_

"_Brittany I... I love you"_

"_Aw Santana I love you too" She hugged me but I pulled away_

"_No, I mean I love you the way I should feel about boys" I can't believe I was telling her this, I should but it just feels wrong_

"_I don't know what to say" she sounded confused. Shit I knew I should have never told her!_

"_I'm not ready to tell everyone yet but I thought you should be first to know, but I can back off if you don't like this or don't want to be around me anymore" The words were just slipping out now, I need to stop talking!_

"_Santana don't be stupid! Course I still want to be around you, but I think we should go see Miss Pilsbury about this, I really don't know how I feel. I mean I love you, the same way as you love me but I'm still attracted to guys"_

"_I understand, we'll go see her tomorrow. You better go." Don't go, I should have said this out loud but I didn't want her to feel awkward_

"_No, I'm staying." For some reason, her being aggressive really turned me on_

"_Okay, night" I kissed her then slowly drifted off thinking out my brit-brit._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2, Time to Tell_

_I woke up and straight away I saw the beautiful face of my best friend and future girlfriend. Wait, what was I saying, Britt might not even want to be my girlfriend. Anyway, it was 6:30 which means time for us to get up and get ready to look smoking at school. It didn't matter to me how I looked to other people now, apart from Britt obviously._

"_Britt, time to get up for school, you okay?" She looked beautiful as ever_

_She kissed me; it lasted for around 30 seconds before we both had to gasp for air._

"_What was that for?" I said confused and in a haze from that amazing kiss_

"_After you went to sleep, I stayed up and though about us. I don't need counselling, because I know that I love you and you're the only person I ever want to be with" I was so happy, she said she loved me! _

_I kissed her back, just as passionate as the kiss she gave me._

"_I love you so much" I was in love and I knew it_

"_I love you too" She said it again! She really did love me_

"_So what does this mean for us?" I really hoped she said what I wanted her to. She got off the bed and came round to where I was sitting; she knelt down on one knee…_

"_Wait Brittany are you proposing" I was shocked, she couldn't be "I mean if you were you know I would say yes but we're too young"_

"_I'm not proposing I promise… Santana Lopez" she pulled a necklace from the front pocket of her bag. I'm pretty sure that's the necklace her mom bought her for her birthday "Will you be my girlfriend"_

"_Yes!" she started to put the necklace over my head with that big grin across her face "But Britt I can't take the necklace, this was a present for your birthday"_

"_But I want you to have it" A grin spread across my face without me even trying_

"_C'mon then or we'll be late for school" I got dressed while Britt was in the shower and when she came out I helped her get dressed, I loved her body. She was so fit from all the dancing so it made even sexier. I tied her hair up in her cheerio ponytail and she did mine. We walked out to her car, holding hands. She drove us to school and when we pulled up we realised we hadn't let go of each other's hands the whole way. I leaned over and whispered in her ear "I love you" and she whispered it back. We had decided this morning that we were just going to come out of the closet today and not care what anyone else thought. We walked straight into glee club and announced that I and Britt were together. Of course Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Rachel, Quinn, Artie, Mercedes, Mike and Tina came and hugged us but Puck sat there in his seat and just as everyone thought that he would say something racist he said_

"_So when do I get to watch you two make out" he said smiling his goofy smile. I ran over and grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a hug then whispered in his ear "Right now" His eyes widened and watched as a grabbed Brittany and kissed her, we must have been so deep in thought that it lasted for several minutes and Mr. Shue was shouting our names._

"_If anyone ever interrupts me when I'm kissing my girl again, I will ends you!" I was serious Brittany was too important to me for people to just interrupt us when we are kissing._

"_Just be nice, besides were going out for dinner tonight with Kurt and Blaine, so we can make out all we want then" she said winking at me. I loved it when she told me off for being mean to people._

_**Breadstix with Kurt and Blaine**_

_We had eaten our main courses and now we were just chatting, it was getting pretty boring since all Klaine were talking about was Broadway. I wanted to talk to my brit-brit about what we would do tonight at her place since her parents were out._

"_Look Lady Hummel, as fun as this is Britt and I gotta go, we have uh... __**Stuff**__ to do" I winked at Britt._

"_Yeah sure you can go, I think me and Blaine are gunna go rehearse for glee tomorrow anyway" Blaine looked disappointed; he must have wanted to do the same as me and Britt._

"_Okay bye" Brittany shouted as I dragged her through the door, she was laughing as I pulled her into the back of my car. She lay on top of me and we just kissed, it was getting erotic, we must have been thinking the same thing as we pulled away at the same time. We both laughed in sink, we were perfect for each other. _

_We got to Britt's house and straight away she pulled me in her room and lay me down on her bed, we continued where we left off in the back of the car, the whole time not saying a word. Then the silence was broken by sound of Brittany's velvet voice "Wanna play a game?" she winked at me_

"_What game?" I winked back and a smile spread across my face as I thought of the things we could do_

"_Okay well it's pretty easy since were best friends but I ask you a question about me and if you get it right you get to take off one item of my clothing" she winked again I liked the sound of this game._

"_Okay I'll play, you first" I knew what I would do. Give her easy questions that are too hard to get wrong so that she would always get them right._

"_Okay, what is my cat called?"_

"_Britt you can make it harder for me you know, Lord Tubbington"_

"_Your right! And I don't want to make it harder" she winked_

"_So now I just tell you what to take off?" I smiled_

"_You sure do" she smiled back_

"_Okay take off your sock" Britt found the fact that I picked a sock first very funny._

"_Haha okay now you" _

"_Who do I love?" I smiled; I knew she knew the answer._

"_Uhm, Lord Tubbington?" She was being serious_

"_Britt, yes I do love him but who else do I love?" I was getting worried now_

"_Oh right, Lord Tubbington __**and **__me" She smiled_

"_Haha yeah" I smiled back_

"_Okay take off your skirt" So I did and I was sitting there just in my cheerio top and my underwear._

_Once we were both naked, and trust me it didn't take long, we lay naked together in her bed. I kissed her neck then she stood up "Where you going Britt, I'm sorry did I do something wrong?" I was confused and worried in case I did something she didn't like._

"_Don't worry, I'm just gunna dance for you" She winked, she knew I loved it when she danced, so I just lay there and watched her. After an hour or she came back and lay down with me, it was around 11 o'clock and I was getting tired._

"_What did you think? I'm gunna ask Mr. Shue if I can do it with mike for sectionals"_

"_It was amazing Britt, and you should ask! You know he'll say yes and it'll help us win sectionals. But baby I'm tired can we go to sleep?"_

"_Yeah sure, I'll see your beautiful face in the morning" She smiled_

"_And I'll see your gorgeous face in the morning" I smiled back_

"_Love you S"_

"_Love you too B" Our little nicknames for each other were so cute_


End file.
